marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thor (Ultimate Avengers)
Thor is the son of Odin and the Asgardian God of Thunder. He is a founding member of the Avengers, based on the Ultimate version of the character from Mark Millar's The Ultimates. Biography ''Ultimate Avengers Thor is first mentioned by Nick Fury as a hippy who claims to be the Norse God of Thunder. Thor is first seen at an environmental demonstration, using his godlike powers to turn whale-hunters back to their port. He turns down a request to join the Avengers, believing S.H.I.E.L.D. to be a military-industrial complex which promotes war. He later helps the Avengers defeat the Chitauri and the Hulk in the film's climax. Ultimate Avengers 2 In the sequel, Thor performs a ritual that lets him see a future in which the Avengers are dead and humanity is destroyed. He prays to his father Odin to show him what befalls the Earth, with Odin revealing it to be the Chitauri. Thor refuses to obey his father and go back to Asgard, knowing his duty is to protect the planet. In the final battle, Thor helps fight the Chitauri mothership in Wakanda but is temporarily knocked unconscious by the overwhelming army. He later awakens to revive Tony Stark, who is near death, confirming claims to be a genuine God to the Avengers. Character traits Thor's claims to be the genuine God of Thunder are widely criticized and dismissed by the international community. Nick Fury himself doesn't take him seriously. Despite his sincerity to protect humanity, Thor is a reluctant warrior and an extreme, environmental socialist who dislikes Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D.. When offered a chance to join the Avengers, he states his objection to sign up to an American military regime. It's not until the Chitauri attack that Thor agrees to help. Thor does not have a beard like his Ultimate incarnation, looking a little more like his mainstream counterpart. He also speaks in somewhat archaic dialogue. Divinity As with his comic book version, this Thor leaves the viewer uncertain as to whether or not he is the real Thor. When Nick Fury and Captain America first speak of him, Fury describes Thor as a man who can control the weather and that he "thinks he can do it because he's Thor". Thor claims to have battled Frost Giants and Rock Giants of Jotunheim, Dark Elves from Svartalfheim and has slain the demon Surtur. He mentions his homeworld of Asgard frequently and insists that he is on Earth to defend humanity, though he contradicts himself with his pacifism. His presence on Earth seems to be protested by Odin, his father and the king of Asgard, who demands that he return to Asgard when a Chitauri fleet threatens Earth with destruction, but Thor demands that he stay on Earth despite humanity allowing the Asgardians fall into legend. He tells Odin "Mankind may have abandoned us, father, but I will not abandon them". After Thor regenerates a dead Iron Man with Mjolnir, Iron Man wakes to confirm that Thor is a God. Powers and Abilities *'Super strength/agility:' Thor's strength is granted by the belt he wears, which is able to channel electricity around his body. Mjölnir Abilities *'Weather manipulation:' Thor's hammer is able to create thunderstorms, rain and wind and is even able to manipulate the sea's tides and affect the Earth's magnetic poles. *'Electrical manipulation:' When Thor raises his hammer, he can gather up the electrical activity of lightning and use it as a firing weapon. *'Flight: Thor is able to fly when weilding the hammer, which makes him a formidable air attacker. *'''Worthiness enchantment: The hammer is enchanted with a spell that only allows those the hammer deems worthy to lift it, though this enchantment seems unreliable as the Hulk was able to lift the hammer with extreme effort. *'Healing: '''As in the Norse myths, Mjolnir is capable of healing, reviving or even resurrecting those who are near death. Relationships Friends and Allies *Odin - Father. *Steve Rogers/Captain America - Teammate. *Iron Man / Tony Stark - Teammate. *Nick Fury - Teammate. *Hulk / Bruce Banner - Enemy. *Natalia Romanov - Teammate. *Hank Pym - Teammate; deceased. *Janet van Dyne/The Wasp - Teammate. Enemies *Chitauri Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (2 films) **Ultimate Avengers'' (First appearance) - Dave Boat **''Ultimate Avengers 2'' - Dave Boat Trivia *The question on whether or not Thor is a genuine Norse God is far less subtle in Ultimate Avengers than in T''he Ultimates''.' *In the Ultimate Comics continuity, neither the technological axe-hammer nor the "real" Mjolnir are restricted by the worthiness enchantment (apart from in the miniseries ''Ultimate Comics: Thor), which allowed even Magneto to wield the "real" Mjolnir and cause worldwide destruction in Ultimatum. In the film, the worthiness spell does appear to apply, though the Hulk is able to lift it with great difficulty. *Like in The Ultimates, Thor is the only Asgardian to appear. Gallery Thor avengers.png|Promotional Poster of Thor for Ultimate Avengers. See Also *Thor Category:Ultimate Avengers characters Category:Avengers members Category:Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Ultimate Avengers Asgardians Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with Super Speed Category:Characters with Invulnerability Category:Characters with Flight Category:Characters with Weather Generation Category:Characters with Weather Manipulation Category:Characters with Electricity Generation Category:Characters with Electricity Manipulation